Amigos
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Lou sabia que entre esos dos habia algo mas y para conseguir lo que deseaba iba a necesitar la ayuda de todos sus amigos (Jason, Percy y Reyna). Solangelo. Tal vez Spoilers de BoO.


**Como muchos escritores sabrán, después de terminar de leer La Sangre del Olimpo es prácticamente imposible no tener ganas de escribir un fic Solangelo, a raíz de eso nació este fic, estaba pensando en hacer otro pero primero quiero saber como me va. **

**Advertencia: Spoilers de BoO**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tio Rick, solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de que los dos lo negarán y juraran por el río Estigio que no era cierto ella conocía la verdad.<br>A Will le gustaba Nico y viceversa y ni siquiera la mismísima Hecate, su madre, la convencería de lo contrario.  
>Para Lou era algo que resultaba muy obvio y eso que su madre no era la diosa del amor, sospechaba que era gracias a sus instintos femeninos o sería tan ciega como esos dos cabezas de chorlito.<br>Y es que desde que Will lo había visto en la batalla de Manhattan, se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su amigo.  
>Will tenía una gran relación con Lee Fletcher pues él era el que le había mostrado el campamento y el que primero lo había tratado como un hermano después de que su padre lo hubiera reconocido, por lo que fue a uno de los que más afecto su muerte, se volvió alguien un poco más frío y más aún cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Michael Yew y de que por consiguiente a él le correspondía ser el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, lo cual no lo alegraba mucho pues no estaba acostumbrado a dirigir a los demás.<br>Sin embargo en el momento en el que Will vio a Nico en esa batalla, el joven hijo de Apolo se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, no era nada comparado con lo que el hijo de Hades había tenido que soportar, era algo que se notaba en todo su cuerpo, el hecho de que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido para afrontar todo lo que había pasado.  
>Will sintió una profunda admiración por el joven, cosa que Lou obviamente notó pero no le dijo nada.<br>A partir de ahí Will se había esforzado más en su misión como curandero y arquero.  
>Al principio no se le notaba demasiado, parecía sólo admiración lo que su amigo sentía por el hijo de Hades, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba un poco más que sólo eso.<br>Will solía preocuparse más de la cuenta por un chico que apenas se aparecía por el campamento y cuando lo veía se notaba que estaba muy aliviado de que él estuviera bien y se veía más alegre de lo normal.  
>Sin embargo lo dejo pasar pues pensaba que no tenía caso hacerle confesar algo que por supuesto él no iba a admitir, pues sabía que el chico era muy testarudo cuando se lo proponía.<br>Pero el día en el que se encontraron con Nico para atacar el campamento Romano, la chica vio lo preocupado que estaba Will por el estado de Nico y ella vio su oportunidad para hacer que esos dos se acercaran más y confirmarán las sospechas de la hija de Hecate.  
>Ella fue la que le dio la idea a Will de que hiciera que Nico se quedará en la enfermería por 3 días, fue algo relativamente fácil, sólo tuvo que manipular la niebla lo suficiente para mostrarle a Nico desapareciendo en las sombras si él no lo hacía descansar un tiempo en la enfermería y aunque ella quería que hiciera a Nico quedarse por más de una semana, no lo pudo convencer de más y se conformó con los 3 días.<br>En esos días se encargó de que nadie fuera a molestar a Will ni a Nico, lo cual fue más difícil que convencer a Nico de quedarse pues aunque fue Will el que hablo con él, ella se encargó de manipularlo un poco.  
>Bendito poder de la niebla, adoraba el hecho de poder manipularla o todo habría sido más difícil.<br>Lo único que tenía que lograr era hacer que los que iban a ver a Nico en la enfermería olvidarán lo que debían hacer, les mostraba otras prioridades, incluso hacia que se confundieron y terminarán en la cabaña de alguien más, lo cual era realmente divertido de ver, en especial que Percy no era muy bienvenido en la cabaña de Ares y siempre terminaba con un moretón y preguntándose qué rayos hacia allí.  
>Sin embargo Jason se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que planeaba y decidió ayudarla, pues al ser el mejor amigo de Nico sólo quería verlo feliz y consideraba que al lado de Will podría lograrlo.<br>Por lo que nadie molestaba a Nico si Will estaba presente, lo cual era todo el tiempo porque el hijo de Apolo sólo dejaba la enfermería para traer algo de comida para él y para Nico.  
>Cuando pasaron los tres días, Lou se sentía muy agotada pues no era fácil manejar la niebla todo el tiempo, por lo que después de eso durmió por al menos un día completo sin que hubiera poder humano que la despertará.<br>Cuando salió de su coma de 24 horas se fue a revisar que había pasado con su proyecto, es decir Nico y Will.  
>Los dos al parecer eran más unidos, tanto así que, si veían a uno el otro no podía estar muy lejos o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba. Lo cual ponía a Lou muy contenta.<br>El problema era que esos dos no admitían sus sentimientos por el otro, lo cual la irritaba profundamente, por lo que decidió pedirle a Jason ayuda con ello.  
>El hijo de Júpiter no era un experto en el tema pero conocía lo suficiente a Nico para saber que gustaba del hijo de Apolo y como resultaba obvio también sabía que no lo iba a admitir fácilmente a menos que lo obligarán a ello. Como la vez que habían conocido a Eros y este Lo había obligado a admitir sus sentimientos por Percy aunque este método era muy cruel y no quería hacerle algo así a Nico. Por lo que tendría que hacer algo a su manera y tendría que hacer que Will, el eslabón más débil, cediera primero y aceptará sus sentimientos.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy había regresado al campamento para las vacaciones de verano aunque Anabeth no había ido con él porque tenía algunos cursos de verano y era algo perfecto para el plan de Jason.<br>-No  
>-Vamos amigo, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme.<br>-No voy a ayudarte con ese plan siniestro, sería como jugar con las emociones de Nico, definitivamente no lo haré.  
>-Por favor - dijo con cara de perrito - sólo tú puedes servir para esto. Eres el único con el causaría algún efecto. Hazlo por mí. ¿Sí?<br>-Ye te dije que no.  
>-Eres un ser cruel y despreciable.<br>-Sí, si lo que digas.  
>-Malo.<p>

* * *

><p>Will Solace no podía creer lo que sus ojos azules estaban viendo, y es que no era normal que Nico estuviera caminando tan tranquilamente con nada más y nada menos, que con su antiguo amor, Percy Jackson.<br>Obvio Nico no se lo había dicho, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo pero el hijo de Apolo tenía sus medios para enterarse, no daría detalles sólo que a veces la gente confesaba sus sentimientos y él tenía un gran oído para escuchar conversaciones.  
>Ósea Nico ya lo había superado, eso era lo que le había dicho a Percy y él le creía pues ya no lo evitaba tanto como antes, pero eso no significaba que no evitará encuentros directos con él.<br>Y el verlo caminando junto con él en la playa lo ponía muy tenso, le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago y le daban ganas de estrangular al hijo del mar con sus propias manos.  
>Él ya había admitido sus sentimientos por Nico aunque nunca los diría en voz alta y mucho menos cerca de Lou, porque eso sería admitir que ella tenía razón y no permitiría eso por nada, pues se lo recordaría hasta que se muriera.<br>Pero al ver a Percy tan cerca de Nico le daban ganas de correr hacia él y alejarlo lo más posible y reclamarlo como suyo.  
>Así que optó por lo más fácil, alejarlo por otros métodos.<br>-Oye Nico, ven- dijo mientras se les acercaba.  
>-¿Que pasa Will?-pregunto el hijo de Hades.<br>-Sólo ven, te necesito. AHORA  
>-En estos momentos estoy hablando con Nico, así que si no te importa. Vete - dijo Percy algo divertido. Había accedido al estúpido plan de Jason a cambio de que admitiera que Poseidón era mejor que Zeus y por consiguiente él era mejor. Cosa que Jason había hecho a regañadientes, tragándose todo su orgullo por el bien de Nico cosa que admiro el hijo del mar.<br>-¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer? Además necesito hablar con Nico ahora- contestó Will irritado por la actitud de Percy.  
>-Solace ¿Qué es tan importante para que me tenga que ir?- pregunto Nico.<br>-Es que me siento mal- dijo Will tocándose el estómago, mientras fingía dolor.  
>-Entonces pregúntale a uno den tus hermanos, seguro ellos pueden ayudarte, están más experimentados que yo- le contesto Nico, que parecía indiferente pero en realidad estaba preocupado por él.<br>-Es solo que no puedo ir solo, el dolor me empezó de repente y fueron a los primeros que encontré.  
>-¿Seguro que ese dolor no se llaman "Celos"?-pregunto Percy.<br>-¿celos? -pregunto Nico.  
>-Por supuesto que no, yo no estoy celoso, Nico por favor ayúdame a llegar hasta la enfermería.<br>-Está bien, Percy hablamos otro día- el hijo de Apolo lo miro molesto no quería que ellos dos volvieran a hablar y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitarlo, pero por ahora debía hacer lo posible por fingir dolor.  
>- ¿Estás seguro Nico? Si te pones a pensarlo cuando nos llamó no parecía que sintiera dolor alguno- dijo el hijo de Poseidón tratando de molestar a Will.<br>-Ahora que lo pienso, Percy tiene razón, lo cual debe ser un milagro- concedió el heredero del Hades.  
>-Es que viene por momentos a veces es más fuerte.<br>-Eso dices pero la verdad no te creo- dijo Percy, al parecer el plan de Jason estaba funcionando y lo único que había tenido que hacer era llamar a Nico para preguntarle qué iban a hacer para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hazel que sería dentro de poco.  
>-¿Sólo créeme si? Vamos Nico Ayúdame -rogó Will con la mirada a lo que el aludido no pudo negarse.<br>Dijo a Percy que hablarían después y sin esperar a que replicara se fue junto con Will quien recargaba su peso sobre él. Sin embargo Nico no protesto se sentía agradable la sensación de Will cerca.  
>Esa agradable sensación hacia que las mariposas esqueléticas de su estómago revolotearan como locas haciéndolo sentir nervioso.<br>Nico se había dicho a sí mismo que a él solo le gustaba levemente el hijo de Apolo, pero ahora que estaban tan cerca no podía evitar pensar que tal vez fuera más que eso.  
>Estar tan cerca de él lo ponía nervioso y lo mismo le sucedía al hijo de Apolo pero tenía que hacerlo para evitar que estuviera con Percy.<br>Faltaba poco para llegar a la enfermería cuando Nico divisó a Reyna hablando tranquilamente con Jason y Lou, en cuanto la pretora los vio se dirigió hacia ellos.  
>-Hola Nico- saludo Reyna- ¿Tu amigo está bien?<br>-Sólo es un dolor de estómago lo estoy llevando a la enfermería- dijo Nico fingiendo desinterés, cosa que Reyna obviamente notó, se dio cuenta de las mejillas sonrojadas en los dos chicos y dio por verídicas las palabras de Jason y Lou.  
>-Vale, después hablamos Nico- le dijo simplemente la pretora- Antes de irme déjame recordarte algo "Tu voz es tu identidad si no la usas estas a medio camino de los campos Asfódelos"<br>La pretora se fue dejándolos solos.  
>-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Will<br>-Sólo un viejo consejo que le di, hace ya un tiempo.  
>-¿Y porque te lo habrá dicho ahora?<br>-No lo sé pero debemos apresurar nos ¿Aún te duele el estómago?  
>-¿Que? Ah... si todavía me duele mucho.<br>Llegaron a la enfermería y Nico dejo a Will en su cama suavemente.  
>-Y dime Will ¿Porque mentiste?<br>-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.  
>-Por favor, ¿En serio creías que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo está fingiendo?<br>-¿Soy tu mejor amigo?-pregunto algo triste pues quería ser para el algo más y había caído en la Friend Zone.  
>-Por supuesto- dijo también algo dolido por sus propias palabras, mientras recordaba las palabras de Reyna -¿Dime porque mentías?<br>-Pues... yo... - el chico no tenía como responder y eso Nico lo sabía, el hijo de Hades se acordó de las palabras de Percy. ¿Podría ese ser el caso?  
>- ¿Acaso estabas celoso?<br>-¿Celoso?, no claro que no- el hijo de Apolo se sonrojo levemente.  
>-Bueno- el chico decidió jugar su última carta- entonces debería volver con Percy debe estar en su cabaña, tal vez podría buscarlo y<br>-NO - fue interrumpido por Will, Nico sonrió, sospechas confirmadas y si Will no iba a dar el primer entonces él lo haría, debía seguir su propio consejo.  
>-¿Sabes Will?- el aludido le presto atención- ¿Sabes porque le dije lo que le dije a Reyna?-e chico negó con la cabeza- porque ella no quería decir algo que debía haberle contado a alguien, porque el peso de llevar eso dentro la estaba matando, ¿Sabes? A mí también me está matando algo por dentro y seguro a ti también y como no quiero terminar en los campos Asfódelos lo voy a decir.<br>Nico se detuvo un momento, tenía algo de miedo de seguir hablando, pues si sus sospechas eran erróneas su amistad con el hijo de Apolo se iría al caño, pero esa era la idea ¿no? Dejar de ser amigos y ser algo más que eso.

Tomó aire.  
>Miro a Will directamente a los ojos, iba a arriesgarse, a hacer lo posible, no podía ganar sin haberse arriesgado primero, estaba listo para jugar su corazón.<br>-Will Me gustas, lo digo en serio, no me gustas como a un amigo, me gustas mucho más que eso- Nico se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, iba a darle un tiempo para que el chico lo procesará, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una mano lo detuvo y lo giro hacia él.  
>-¿Recuerdas? Aquí pasamos juntos casi 3 días completos no había poder humano ni monstruoso que me separará de ti, porque desde mucho antes que eso yo estaba enamorado de ti y me alegraba profundamente de que por fin hubieras decidido quedarte, debía ser yo el que se confesara primero porque me gustas desde hace más tiempo.<br>Nico le sonrió y Will correspondió el gesto, no se besaron, pues consideraron que era demasiado pronto, se quedaron juntos esa noche en la cabaña diciéndole a cualquiera que entrara que Nico estaba enfermo y necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él y la gente no decía nada por dos razones.  
>La primera: Era hijo de Hades y a pesar de saber que era buena persona nadie era capaz de enfrentarlo.<br>Y la segunda: El chico estaba tan sonrojado que parecía tener fiebre.  
>Los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y se sentían a gusto con su pequeño secreto que pensaban que solo ellos sabían.<br>Sin embargo afuera de la enfermería había cuatro chicos felices porque todo había salido como lo habían planeado y sus amigos ahora eran felices y una de ellos sonreía porque sabía que tenía toda la razón y no iba a permitir que sus amigos lo olvidarán.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció chic s? ¿Merezco un review?<strong>


End file.
